utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nano
nano (ナノ) là utaite có chất giọng tomboy vô cùng mạnh mẽ, ngoài ra cô còn có thể hát thành thạo hai thứ tiếng. Vì giọng hát đặc biệt này, cô còn được coi là một "ryouseirui". Cô có thể hát bằng cả tiếng Nhật và tiếng Anh vì cô sinh ra tại New York. Cô trở về Nhật để tiếp tục sự nghiệp ca hát. Một vài bản hát lại của cô có kèm theo từ khóa "hồi hương" (帰国子女が). Ngoài ra, nano còn viết lời tiếng Anh cho các ca khúc VOCALOID mà cô hát lại, đưa phong cách phương Tây vào nhưng không làm mất đi vẻ ban đầu của nó. Những bài này thường đính kèm từ khóa "phong cách phương Tây" (洋楽っぽく). nano chủ yếu hát những ca khúc do các VOCALOID thể hiện nhưng đôi khi cô cũng hát những bài của ca sĩ Avril Lavigne. Ảnh đại diện của cô nhìn chung toàn một màu đỏ, cùng mái tóc dài và thỉnh thoảng đeo thêm chiếc mặt nạ. nano cũng góp phần vào việc phát triển nhiều loạt game và anime như hát nhạc nền,... Vào ngày 14 tháng 3, 2012, cô trình diễn trước công chúng dưới danh nghĩa của "flying DOG". 16 tháng 3 năm 2012, nano tổ chức buổi hòa nhạc đầu tiên của cô. 19 tháng 1 năm 2013, cô bắt đầu một chương trình radio thực tế có tên NANORAJI trên website của mình. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 29 tháng 6, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Phát hành ngày 9 tháng 11, 2011) # 5150 ( album) (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 3, 2012) # Futsuubamu ~ Futsuudom ni Utattemita ~ (Phát hành ngày 18 tháng 7, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Phát hành ngày 19 tháng 12, 2012) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.03.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "TRUTH" -Conan style- (2011.05.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mozaik Role" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2011.01.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2011.01.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" (Bản gốc) (2011.01.12) # "A World" (Original) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Leia" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- feat. nano và Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. nano và Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Không có trong Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (chỉ có trên Youtube) # "The Beast." -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. nano và task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- feat. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- feat. nano và Sun (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- feat. nano và Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" feat. nano và kazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. nano và Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. nano và ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.09.29) (Chỉ có trên Community và Youtube) # "glow" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi và Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (ca khúc của Avril Lavigne) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Chỉ có trên Community và Youtube) # "magenta" (Original with ) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. nano và Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. nano và ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -Phiên bản piano tiếng Anh- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Chỉ có trên Community và Youtube) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Phiên bản piano tiếng Anh- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- feat. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Original with ) -Bản đầy đủ- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Original with Itou Naoki) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -Phiên bản tiếng Anh- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Original with ) (2013.05.31) # "Our Story" (Original) -Live Session ver.- (2013.07.12) # "SAVIOR OF SONG" (Original with Hiro) (2013.10.10) # "Born to be" (Original) (2014.01.28) # "Happy Ending Simulator" (Original) (2014.02.06) }} Không rõ thời gian tải lên (Đã xóa khỏi NND) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt |23 tháng 5, 2012 |Bài hát mở đầu của anime Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle |"No pain, No game" |10 tháng 10, 2012 |Bài hát mở đầu của anime BTOOOM! |"Exist"|10 tháng 10, 2012 |Bài hát mở đầu thứ hai của anime BTOOOM! |"Silence"|27 tháng 2, 2013 |Nhạc nền cho kênh truyền hình kinh dị Nhật Bản Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! |"Nevereverland" |27 tháng 1, 2013 |Nhạc nền cho Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" |"SAVIOR OF SONG" (with Hiro)|30 tháng 10, 2013 |Bài hát mở đầu của anime Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Song for the amusement arcade music game GITADORA |"Born to be" |19 tháng 2, 2014 |Bài hát kết thúc cho tựa game Magic War |"Happy Ending Stimulator" | 19 tháng 2, 2014 |Nhạc nền cho tựa game GUNSLINGER STRATOS 2 |"Scarlet Story"|25 tháng 3, 2014 |Nhạc nền của bộ phim học đường trinh thám Sherlock Holmes }} Danh sách đĩa hát |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Hysteri |track2lyricist = KuwagataP, nano |track2composer = KuwagataP |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3info = |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Beautiful ground |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = glow |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mes |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Kakera |track6info = |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dive In Your Eyes |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Just Be Friends |track8lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track8composer = Dixie Flatline |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = EMPTY SHELL |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = nano |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = (nano, neko) |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou |track11info = (nano, ＿＿) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arrange = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Piano Live ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP, Madoka Ueno |track12composer = JimmyThumbP, |track12arrange = Matsunaga Takashi}} |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = nano, DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Now or Never |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano Edition = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Crossroad |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Crossroad |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime Edition = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = EXIST |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = EXIST |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = Itou Naoki |track4arranger = neko |track5title = Silence |track5lyricist = nano |track5composer = Powerless |track5arranger = |track6title = A Genesis |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = Minami Akihito |track6arranger = |track7title = Remember, My Friend |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track7arranger = |track8title = Now or Never |track8info = |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = nano, DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = kz |track9arranger = |track10title = No pain, No game |track10info = |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = |track11title = Black Board |track11info = |track11lyricist = nano, |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = |track12title = Horizon |track12lyricist = nano |track12composer = nano |track12arranger = |track13title = Palette |track13info = |track13lyricist = nano, Yuyoyuppe |track13composer = Yuyoyuppe |track13arranger = }} , nano |track1arranger = |track2title = neophobia |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Itou Naoki |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3lyricist = nano, buzzG |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = No pain, No game |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Exist |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hysteri |track6lyricist = nano, KuwagataP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = glow |track7lyricist = Mes |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Nevereverland |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = Itou Naoki |track9arranger = neko |track10title = Remember, My Friend |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track10arranger = }} nano Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Our Story |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Our Story |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Silver Sky |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Silver Sky (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio -Ars・Nova-) |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| MY FIRST STORY Edition = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = START OVER |track2info = (nano, Hiro) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = START OVER |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Happy Ending Simulator |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Ending Simulator |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = NEW WORLD |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = NEW WORLD |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Ngoài lề * Cô mang nhóm máu B. * Cô từng nói cô rất tệ khoản nấu nướng. * Món ăn yêu thích của cô là pizza, pasta, kem, socola và dâu. Ngoài ra cô còn thích cả Häagen-Dazs và không ưa cà rốt. * Cô rất thích những vụ án và nhân vật trong Thám tử lừng danh Conan vì cô hứng thú với những gì bí ẩn và khó hiểu. Cô đã đọc tuyển tập Sherlock Holmes từ hồi còn học tiểu học. * Cô thích màu đỏ. * Nano yêu mèo và khoái nhìn chúng ngủ trên đùi mình. * Lúc nhỏ cô từng ao ước trở thành chủ tịch Sony. * Nano sở hữu một chiếc iPhone 4, thứ đắt tiền nhất cô mua trong năm nay là một cái MacBook. * "No pain, No game" có hai ấn bản: ấn bản anime và ấn bản nano. Ấn bản sau có tặng kèm thẻ bài hình nano chibi. * Chiếc áo khoác trong album N là những mảnh hình do fan gửi đến trong dự án PIECE OF PEACE của nano. * Buổi hòa nhạc đầu tiên của nano diễn ra vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2012, trùng với sinh nhật mẹ cô. * Tour lưu diễn thứ hai của cô là ở Đức và đó cũng là lần đầu tiên nano đến châu Âu. * Halloween là lễ hội cô yêu thích nhất trong năm, khi còn ở Mỹ, đến ngày này cô vẫn chơi trò trick-or-treat cùng mọi người. Cô còn trang trí nhà cửa bằng những quả bí đỏ được chạm khắc hình quỷ dữ. * Bài hát trong bộ phim học đường Sherlock Holmes có tên là "Scarlet Story" được lấy từ vụ án đầu tiên mà Holmes xuất hiện, "Vụ án ở Scarlet". Liên kết ngoài * Website * Blog * Trang Facebook * Twitter * Nano Tomo Twitter * Nano Tomo fan circle (tiếng Nhật) * Nano Tomo fan circle (tiếng Anh) * weibo (tiếng Trung) * orkut (tiếng Bồ Đào Nha) * VKontkte (tiếng Nga) * Trang chủ (ngưng hoạt động) * Soundcloud (đã xóa) * http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2873533 pixiv] Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp Thể_loại:Ryouseirui (nữ)